


The movement you need is on your shoulder...

by KeepGoing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, derek is so confused, derek thinks stiles is adorable, seriously this is really cute, stiles sings to derek, stiles woos derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to use a different tactic to woo Derek. </p><p>Luckily for Stiles, Derek likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The movement you need is on your shoulder...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucianowriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/gifts).



> Just a little something for the Stiles to my Derek, Lucianowriter. She loves the Beatles and Sterek sooooo...
> 
> This fic is so fluffy it's made of kittens.

“Hey, Derek…”

Derek raises only his eyes from the book he’s reading to find Stiles looking at him from the long wooden table. He raises an eyebrow at the teenager. 

“Don’t make it bad.”

Derek feels his face start to contort into a look of confusion. They had been researching for about an hour now; Stiles leaning over an array of books spread out across Derek’s table and Derek, standing, of course, as he looks through one book at a time. Something Stiles is incapable of. The rest of the group, pack, gang, whatever the hell they want to call themselves, are supposed to be over soon hoping Derek and Stiles have come to some sort of answer as to what the hell they were dealing with. 

“What?” Derek asks. 

“Take a sad song and make it better.” Stiles is saying the words as if he’s telling Derek any other bit of information on any other given day and Derek starts to panic, thinking for just a moment, maybe something is possessing Stiles. Christ, not again. 

“Stiles, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Remember to let _him_ into your heart and then you can start to make it better.” 

Stiles’ face remains expressionless, but Derek can hear his heart hammering away in his chest. It’s been happening more and more lately; Stiles heartbeat picking up whenever he’s around Derek. He chalks it up to teenage hormones or the amount of medication Derek can smell seeping through Stiles’ skin. It's Stiles, after all. 

“Stiles, stop. We need to figure this out.”

“Hey, Derek. Don’t be afraid. You were made to go out and get _him_.”

Derek lets out a low growl and goes back to his book. Stiles can be so weird sometimes. 

“The minute you let _him_ under your skin, then you begin to make it better.”

“Seriously, Stiles. You need to-” Then it clicks inside Derek’s head what Stiles is doing. He’s reciting lyrics. 

To Hey Jude. 

Which Derek knows. Because it was the lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a kid. It's the song she whispered in his ear over and over again for hours as he lied shaking and crying in his bed after Paige died. And as the realization sinks in that those are the lyrics Stiles is saying to him right now, Derek feels his chest tighten and a familiar but foreign sting behind his eyes. 

“Stiles…” Derek warns. 

“ _AND ANYTIME YOU FEEL THE PAIN, HEY DEREK, REFRAIN! DON’T CARRY THE WORLD UPON YOUR SHOULDERS!_ ” With a swift kick of the chair behind him and a leap Stiles is now on TOP of Derek’s wooden table and the old and irreplaceable books are now on the floor. Stiles is smiling down at Derek and Derek almost, ALMOST, feels his lips turn upwards. 

“ _FOR WELL, YOU KNOW, THAT IT’S A FOOL WHO PLAYS IT COOL BY MAKING HIS WORLD A LITTLE COLDER. NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!_ ” Stiles is singing his lungs out, off-key and painfully awful, as he throws his head back and raises his arms in the air as if he’s singing some gospel song in church. His voice bounces off the rafters of the loft and when he looks down at Derek, beaming, Derek swallows hard. 

This kid...this pushy, no self-control, obnoxious, hyper, smart, brave...beautiful kid. 

“Hey, Derek. Don’t let me down…” Stiles begins to whisper. “You have found him, now go and get _him_.”

Derek throws the book on the table and looks up at Stiles with a challenging look. Fine, he wants to serenade him? What now? What’s his next move? Was all this just to make him uncomfortable? To push him to the edge? 

“Remember to let _him_ into your heart, then you can start to make it better.” With the last word, Stiles jumps, yeah JUMPS, down off the table and into Derek’s ARMS because if Derek hadn't stretched his arms out to catch him, Stiles would have probably broken his leg. 

Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist and his arms around Derek’s neck and gives him that smile. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Derek asks. 

But never once makes any attempt or motion to let go of Stiles. 

In fact, his grip has tightened under Stiles ass. 

And then Stiles actually purrs. 

“Well, you didn't take any of the other bait, so I figured I had to try something a little different.”

“Bait?” Derek says slowly. 

“You know, the late hours staying here to research. Bringing you coffee. Accidently falling asleep on your couch because I figured the more the loft smelled like me, the more you’d want me here.” Stiles explains. He plays with the soft patch of hair on Derek’s neck and now it's Derek’s turn to purr. 

“I always want you here,” Derek confesses quickly.

Stiles’ smile just widens. 

“Why ‘Hey Jude?’.” Derek asks.

“Saw the CD in your stuff. It's the only CD you own, so I figured The Beatles must mean something to you. And the song just fit, I guess. You know, for the occasion.” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows. 

Derek just huffs out a laugh, never taking his eyes off Stiles’. 

“So…” Stiles whispers. “Are there any Beatles songs about kissing?”

Derek’s eyes widen slightly and he licks his bottom lip. Stiles waits and Derek realizes just how long Stiles must have been waiting. For this. For him. 

“ _Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you…_ ” Derek starts to sing softly, almost inaudibly. “ _Tomorrow I’ll miss you-_ ”

Derek’s attempt to serenade Stiles is cut off by Stiles’ unbelievably soft mouth. They both moan and lick into each other mouths and before Derek can process what is happening, Stiles is on his back on top of the wood table and his hands are in Stiles' hair; which Derek used to tease how he needed a haircut but now he is having second thoughts because his fingers thread so wonderfully through it.

They make up for years of not kissing in the hour before the pack, gang, crew, whatever, shuffle into the loft. Scott gives the both of them an odd look and everyone else tries not raise their eyebrows or smirk as Derek hums ‘Hey Jude’ as he cleans the books up off the floor.


End file.
